


Terushima falls in love with a wing spiker

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and an angry kenma, and pretty much dorky boys, but wanted to write trashy fanfics anyways, dream team, haiba lev - Freeform, in which auntie draggy has no idea what to do with these two, in which terushima is a sex addict, in which you all get an open ending buahhaha, kamasaki yasushi - Freeform, kenma kozume - Freeform, tanaka ryuunosuke - Freeform, watari shinji - Freeform, who falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off on one of the 3 dream teams, in which Terushima is a horny guy who can't keep it in his pants. Until he finds himself focusing mostly on one of his 6 teammates. And suddenly finds out what it's like to have a crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw myself into a whole new otp and ended up pretending dream teams are real (with Terushima, Kyoutani, Lev, Kenma, Watari, Tanaka and Kamasaki) for this very purpose. I hope you enjoy.

During the training camp of the dream team, Terushima was beyond excited. So excited that he spent most of the first week trying to get to know (get laid with) either of his new teammates. And that is how he got to know them rather fast.

The small blonde kitten will bite if you so much as interrupt his game or touch his phone or psp. Tanaka is very clear about his heterosexuality and masculinity (Terushima snorts here). Watari will surely kick Terushima’s balls if he so much tries to pucker his lips out towards him. Kamasaki and Lev are curious enough to want to try out Terushima’s piercing, so it was fun as hell while that lasted.

But. 

There is just one guy with dyed hair styled with two black stripes that intrigues Terushima the most. He is always angry, is rude as fuck (translated into “he will say whatever is on his mind to you”) and just wants to stay away from everyone as possible. The only two people he seems to tolerate is the other guy from the same school as him and Kenma. Terushima was determined to change that. 

And that is why Kyoutani is Terushima’s most favorite target. Among other reasons. 

Number 1: So far, Terushima had not been punched. He got his shirt yanked, got pushed, got shouted at, snarled at, had balls thrown at his face. But not punched. That’s a good scoring point for the exuberant and teasing captain of Johzenji who had his fair share of slaps and punches.

Number 2: You never know what will come out of those pouty lips of his. Terushima is always ready to sate his own curiosity. Sometimes he gets the silent treatment, until he gets too close and touchy. That’s when he will either get a “Fuck off.” or a “Don’t you have someone else to flirt with?”, to which Terushima is always ready to return with his lewd “I’d rather be doing you, instead, Kyou boy.” related comebacks.

Number 3: Terushima might have a little crush.

A stupid crush that developed quickly into the first week of their five week training camp.

-  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chappies. I'll try to update regularly so you can keep up with the flow ;)

He speaks so loud enough to the point others react when the words hit their ears. Some snicker, others show disgust.

“I bet you won’t be able to think about anything else once you have a taste of my cock.” 

This is the third time Terushima used a similar line and the reaction was priceless. Sure, he got shoved by a foot for his big dirty mouth, but he got to watch Kyoutani sputter and cough on his water and show more expressions besides that one permanent scowl his face possesses.

“You’re fucking gross! Is that all you can say?!” 

Bingo. Terushima knew he had the other guy’s interest whenever he got a question. Because that means a conversation will last a bit longer.

“I can say other things, if you like. Like, I know how to eat ass.” Terushima purrs. He is still crouching down while resting his lower back against the wall while Kyoutani chooses to stand during their practice break (it’s easier to get away if he’s standing).

“Not saying anything at all is way better.” Kyoutani scowls and moves from his spot. He was at the farthest most corner, away from people, but Terushima was always on the same breathing air as Kyoutani. And the way he Terushima choses to get attention grosses Kyoutani out.

“Aw! Come on! At least pretend to be impressed, Kyou~.” Terushima calls back, grinning at the way the other boy shudders at the nickname. When Terushima got no retort, he sighed. Better luck next time. He sees their other teammates throw amused looks his way. The reaction he gets out of his behaviour gets his mind in a crazy fit to behave comically even more.

That’s when Terushima decides to annoy Watari instead, hoping to get more information about Kyoutani. To everybody else, it looked much like Terushima was just flirting with the boy.

-  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Terushima can’t sleep right away, so he often finds himself wide awake when it’s past midnight. His original team knows about this, but the new team doesn’t, so Terushima ponders on who he could wake up to keep him company until he was able to fall asleep. He knows Kenma stayed up a bit late to play some game under the blankets, but the lack of light tells Terushima that the cat boy is long gone into dream land. Lucky.

Terushima then searches the dark room to where he knows his favorite teammate is. Or should be. Under the faint light of the moon, he can tell that that futon pressed against the farthest wall is empty. Where could Kyoutani be?

That made Terushima decide to get up, add his shoes on and go look for the missing boy. He wonders briefly if Kyoutani also has trouble sleeping. Terushima easily sneaks out past his snoring teammates, evading a wild Tanaka who tried to latch at his leg in his sleep, ending up clinging on to a grumpy looking Kamasaki. Terushima wished he had his phone to snatch a picture and use it as blackmail, but he was too close to the door to go back. Maybe later.

Terushima had a mission. The kind that made him wander around the building until he gave up with his aimless search. He stopped to think. Where would Kyoutani go if he was restless enough to stay awake?

Terushima saw light coming from the gym and heard a bouncing ball inside. He grinned in anticipation, feeling ridiculous of the way he felt by coming to see the other blonde.

Terushima peeked into the half open doors, quickly finding the wild form of Kyoutani running to catch a ball mid air. He was throwing spikes towards a wall and seemed very focused on not letting the ball touch the ground more than once. Terushima wondered how long was he at it.

Kyoutani’s play stopped abruptly when the door squeaked open. He spun around looking very much like a stray dog caught where he shouldn’t be. Somewhere like the storage room of a sausage shop. But Terushima wasn’t here to stop Kyoutani or lecture him.

Terushima grinned with a wave of his hand and approached his glaring teammate. “Hey! I see I’m not the only one with extra energy to blow away, yeah?”

He watches Kyoutani study him warily, obviously trying to analyse Terushima’s true intentions. That judging look almost makes Terushima want to be a jerk and start flirting with the most dirty pickup lines in his book, but he refrains from doing so. Not the moment, he decides.

“Mind if I join you? The wall isn’t really a great partner to play with. I should know.” Terushima continues, seeing that the other boy had no intention of speaking anytime soon. Did he see Kyoutani’s shoulders relax a bit?

“Whatever. You can toss to me, if you want.” Kyoutani speaks for the first time since their last interaction and Terushima figures that’s as good as he can get without getting a frustrated scowl sent his way. He grins through his reply “Cool! I’m not a setter, but I’ll do my best, Kyou.”

“Do you have to call me that?” Kyoutani asks with some distaste (and embarrassment), throwing the ball at Terushima’s chest a tad too hard.

Terushima takes the ferocity into his hands and grins, excitement running through his veins “Well, I heard your other nickname. Mad Dog-chan, was it? It really didn’t click with me. I think Kyou is way cuter. But I can call you Ken, too! That’s even cuter!”

“Ugh, stop talking. Kyou is fine..” Kyoutani groans in dismay, turning to hide the terrible blush that spread across his entire face at being called cute more than once in one single sentence. By doing so, Kyoutani missed Terushima’s triumphant grin. And Terushima missed the way Kyoutani’s features softened at not being called that nickname that was enforced into him. Mad Dog.

“Alright, Kyou. Ready when you are.”

He gets a nod, an incredibly adorable excited nod that makes Terushima realizes for the uptenth time how much gay he is for Kyoutani. How much Terushima strives to burn these small expressions into the back of his mind so he can recall them in quiet moments. How he wants to spend time with this boy that intrigues him so.

“Oi, Terushima?”

His rough voice snaps Terushima out of his daze and that’s when he focus. “Right! Here goes.”

The first tosses are too high and Kyoutani ends up missing them. He doesn’t hold back in telling Terushima how he sucks, and Terushima is not shy in telling Kyoutani that he sucks just as bad. There’s no real vibe in their banter as they both try to match each other’s movements in their own ways.

It feels amazing when Terushima finally throws one that Kyoutani is able to hit. He felt overly excited when Kyoutani turned with a satisfied grin on his face, the kind that the boy normally throws towards Kenma. That’s a good look, Terushima thinks.

Terushima decides it’s his turn to try it out, and when he motions Kyoutani to replace his spot, the other teen lets out a pout. It tugged at Terushima’s heart in such alarming ways.

“Already? We were just getting the hang of it. One more.”

“Wha-? But I’ve tossed like seven balls, Kyou. Switch with me.” Terushima tries to convince the other blonde, but that pout doesn’t leave his lips. “Fine. Just one more. Then we switch.”

The way Kyoutani’s eyes lit up made Terushima think he wouldn’t mind spending an eternity just tossing for his crush. That’s how Terushima passed an extra two instead of just one ball to Kyoutani.

And that’s how, in a twisted form of gratitude, Kyoutani shoved Terushima out of the way to become the setter this time.

“Try and get a good spike, Teru.”

The new nickname sent shivers up Terushima’s spine. He felt like he just earned some unspoken form of respect out of Kyoutani and it did wonders to his frail beating heart.

That excitement lasted only until Kyoutani tossed to Terushima. The ball came either too fast or too high and Terushima couldn’t hit any. He pouted, feeling like he was failing Kyoutani somehow. But the scowl and jabs Kyoutani was sending his way and the blame Kyoutani put on him made him frustrated.

“Shut up, Kyou. Your tosses are impossible to hit. Throw me something that a human can actually touch.”

And that’s how they argued again. It made Terushima’s blood boil with over excitement. He started imagining all the sorts of things he could do to Kyoutani to shut his fast rude mouth.

Terushima didn’t even register when his hand actually connected with the ball. He just imagined the ball to be that damn rude teen’s ass as he smacked it onto the other side of the net.

“Fucking finally! Nice one, Teru.”

Terushima snapped out of his thoughts and forced the shock deep down into the back of his head. “Y-yeah, I told you I could get it!” Terushima plays it cool by placing his hands over his hips with a proud stance. He didn’t feel all that proud deep down, though.

Terushima sort of became worried when he saw Kyoutani send weird glances his way, and fidget in the process “Uh, I think we have had enough of late night practicing.” He hears Kyoutani say cautiously.

It didn’t take much for Terushima to pick on what Kyoutani was talking about. He could feel it. The space was tight and hot. He was sporting a very dangerous boner. And Kyoutani fucking saw it.

Terushima thanked whatever force was out there in the universe when they got busted in the gym at godawful hours. It was enough for Terushima to punch himself on his stomach to stop the blood from flowing down there. He thinks he heard Kyoutani whisper lowly about how fucking crazy he was, but maybe he imagined it?

Both boys apologised to the security guard who caught them and quickly put everything back in place. They got escorted back to their shared room and were thankful that the guard didn’t cause a commotion to wake everyone up. It was actually normal to catch teens wanting to do extra practice, after all.

Neither of them was able to speak to each other in the process. Terushima lay down on his futon and stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. All he could think of was how good he felt interacting with the reason of his crush.

“You know, you’re not that much of a jackass when you’re not trying to act like a fucking casanova.”

That caught Terushima off guard by the sudden comment. He learned that Kyoutani talks more freely when there’s just one person near him. If he trusts that person enough, that is.

But he surely wasn’t expecting that. And he wasn’t expecting Kyoutani to get flustered about his own words and leaving the changing rooms too quickly to be caught on.

Terushima felt happy though. Kyoutani was giving him a chance, after all. Right??

-

“And that’s how I usually rim a guy. Sounds awesome, right?!” 

Terushima gushes about his adventures in his private life like a free open book to Lev, who sounds very amused and interested. Tanaka is just gagging to Lev’s side, asking Kamasaki to switch seats with him and be spared of the graphic stories Terushima loves to talk about. Watari seems just as amused as Lev does, though his eyes are set on Kenma’s game. Kenma appears to be blushing. But none of that mattered when Terushima’s eyes landed on Kyoutani’s face. He wasn’t ready for that look.

  
Disappointment.

 

-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Terushima finds out that Kyoutani relaxes a lot when in the middle of a game match. A whole lot. Sure his face is still scrunched up into a scowl, but this isn’t the kind that is shot towards the world. Terushima realizes that he is way too gay for Kyoutani if he can tell the difference between an angry scowl and a focused glare. He stares too much. That’s how Terushima got a ball to the face.

-  
“You should keep your head in the game and eyes on the ball, Terushima-san. Not on Kyoutani-san.” 

“No shit, Lev. Ow… I need an angel to kiss my pain away..” Terushima groans loudly and unashamed, leaning heavily on Lev for comfort.

He is nursing his swollen cheek with ice while staring at the tooth in his hand. Luckily his tongue and his piercing was fine.

He can hear Tanaka stifling his laugh and imagines Kamasaki is rolling his eyes out of their sockets and grumbling about how he is working with children instead of professional players. 

Terushima’s eyes scan the room and he sees the reason of his distractions just hanging around in court.

Sharp eyes were on Terushima for a split second. Terushima isn’t sure if he saw an upset look on that adorable face, and assumes Kyoutani is just waiting for the game to resume. Now Terushima feels guilty, because he cut their practice match short over his own stupidity. And he knows how much Kyoutani loves volleyball and being able to play nonstop. Their secret past-midnight playtime let him learn that.

Terushima reassures that he is fine and is able to play again after a good lecture from their designated coach and they all return to the court. With newfound determination, Terushima focuses entirely on the game. He promised himself that he would only stare at a certain someone in the short moments where you had to wait for the ball to be served.

-

“You lost a tooth, didn’t you?” Kyoutani asks out of the blue, and Terushima is out of words. He is usually the one to start a conversation. Not Kyoutani. He never starts a conversation. Especially outside of practice time. Outside of the gym, in the wide open field. 

Especially after Kyoutani visibly shows how much Terushima’s behaviour upsets him.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” 

Terushima snapped out of his shock and recomposed himself. 

His face was still swollen and hurt and the questions made him roll his tongue around in his mouth “Ah, I did. Are you concerned about me? Kyou, you do care!” Terushima clutches at his chest happily. He is not shy of showing his feelings of the moment openly, showing true relief.

He watches Kyoutani shuffle on his feet and rub the back of his neck “Whatever. It’s just that, when a tooth falls off like that, you gotta have it checked to make sure there’s no roots left behind. The roots can hurt like a bitch if they rot.” he explains, making Terushima blink and think.

“And how do you know that?” Terushima asks cautiously, watching the other boy shrug “I lost two teeth some years back.” is the only explanation he got.

Terushima wants to learn more, so he pressed “Oh? How did that happen?” he watches Kyoutani tense at the question like it was an offense. “What does it matter? I’m just saying, if you get sick because of a rotten root, we’ll be one player short.” 

“Oh.” Terushima feels some disappointment, and doesn’t pretend it’s not there.

“Yeah.” Kyoutani nods awkwardly, ready to leave now that he said what he wanted to say.

“So, how did you lose your teeth?” Terushima grins and watches Kyoutani’s face distort into pure frustration. “Who cares? Get a fucking appointment this week, you retard.” Kyoutani loses his cool so easily, Terushima muses.

Terushima considers his options. Ignore what his crush said and not look out for himself, risk getting sick and miss out practice. Or listen to his crush and get bonus points in doing so. There is no doubt what’s the best option here. “Will you come with me?”

Kyoutani is taken aback by the sudden question “What?”

“I’m scared of dentists, Kyou.” Terushima admits, somewhat shily, if that’s even possible. He watches Kyoutani’s features soften up a bit. Is that understanding?

“Uh.” is all Kyoutani can voice, so Terushima continues by extending one hand towards the other boy. “Yeah. I need you to hold my hand.” - He sees Kyoutani’s dark eyebrow twitch in reaction to his words, followed by an angry “Fuck you.”

This was not what Terushima was attempting to get, so he thinks quickly when Kyoutani spins around his heel to leave. “I’m serious about it, Kyou! Gosh, stop acting like I’m joking all the time.”

“But you fucking are, Terushima! And don’t fucking call me that!” That stung. He just lost his right to a nickname.

“No, I’m not! I’m very much serious whenever I tell you stuff!” Terushima isn’t sure how he lost his cool like that. Maybe being branded as a douchebag who only fucks around is not what he wanted to get out of Kyoutani. 

“You say that shit to everyone. You told everyone in the team that you want to eat their dick and ass. You flirt around like it’s some fucking game!” Kyoutani points out, showing fatigue from the long day and their pointless arguments. They shouldn’t even be having this conversation in the first place. 

Kyoutani curses his soft heart for making him think about the pain Terushima could be in for getting blasted in the fucking face like that. That was the reason he came out here, looking for the eccentric blonde. Not to argue!

But here they are. “Okay! Maybe I do! But- But I-!” Terushima was in front of Kyoutani by now, mind scrambling for a good comeback, a good apologise. A good…. Anything!

Both boys are still from where they stand. Wind is blowing, but none of their minds are registering anything other than lips on lips. And a fist clenching Kyoutani’s shirt. Until he throws his arms over and Terushima loses his grip, allowing some distance to be put in between them “I fucking like you, Kyou!” Terushima breathes out, thinking that if he’s going to be fucking dumb, might as well go from 8% to 80%.

“Wait! Kyou-! Please, Ken!”

But Terushima wasn’t ready to face the consequences. He wasn’t ready to watch Kyoutani leave without a word and run away at the speed of… of.. A dog!... fuck Terushima feels like crying and rip out his damn mediocre brain out!

-  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The tension is remarkably noticeable the next day. And two certain blondes avoiding each other like the plague, glaring murder or stuttering when passing the ball to each other was definitely what gave it away. That and the way they both played a bit too aggressively. They were simply breaking the smooth interactions this team had at the beginning. 

Being an easy guy to interact with, everyone quickly approached Terushima about it, asking what was wrong. But for once, Terushima was unwilling to tell, preferring to sulk and complain how he didn’t sleep very well last night. He was uncharacteristically grouchy, too. He had a reason to, though. His cheek still hurt like a bitch.

Even trapped in a headlock by an annoyed Tanaka didn’t make Terushima spill it.

Watari tried to speak with Kyoutani, being ‘closest’ by belonging to the same team. But of course he got nothing. Lev suggested that Kenma should try, but the smaller blonde just stood next to the grumpy boy quietly.

That was when Lev decided to ask himself, but he got the same kind of answer as Watari. In fact, everyone did. The most Tanaka and Kamasaki got out of Kyoutani was the start of a half-assed wrestling challenge. To which their coach blew the whistle to have everyone back into practice with the threat of having them spend one hour extra with boring exercises as punishment.

Kenma wanted to die at this moment, because the coach decided they should practice spiking with their setter. To get used to his tosses, or something. 

Kenma didn’t care. All he knew was that his arms were going to hurt by the end of this session. Especially when the coach was pushing them all harder than usual. Especially when everyone was on a high drill and wanted him to throw ball after ball in a matter of seconds. And all because everyone was tense from the pressure coming from those two idiots. 

 

-  
“We have to get them to talk and get along.” Kenma’s announcement caused Lev to gurgle on his water. It also caught Watari’s attention, who knew exactly what Kenma was on about. “But how do we do that? They are literally on opposite sides of the gym. And will do anything to avoid each other, by the looks of it.”

“Oh, Kenma-san is pissed.” Lev commented, pleased to see a twitch on the smaller boy’s lips. “That’s a first.” Tanaka mused, his attention on full mode. Of course it would be, they were planning something and Tanaka wanted to be a part of whatever it was. 

“Kenma-san doesn’t like working extra hard, because someone messed up.” Lev said like he needed to explain Kenma’s motives, and it seemed some of their teammates were thankful for. 

“Okay, and how do we get them to talk?” it was Kamasaki who asked, adding “I want whatever bullshit they are going through to be over so we can practice and get better together.” 

“Well, since I know I will have your full cooperation on this, it’s simple. We lock Kentarou and Yuuji together in the janitor’s locker room. We won’t let them out until they solve whatever is making them mess with our practice.” Kenma let out his plan, pleased to see either of the boys had any problem with that.

“Wow, never make Kenma-san work extra hard. He’s scary this way.”

Kenma resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Lev. He couldn’t be more right about that.

-  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey! What the actual fuck?!”

“DUDES, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!”

“OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!”

“KYOU IS GOING TO KILL ME!”

“I’m not a murderer, you fuck! But don’t tempt me.”

“DID YOU HEAR THAT? FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!”

“I don’t think they will open the door…”

“For fucks sake, what are we supposed to do?! There’s not enough space to run and kick the door down!”

“Whatever, I’m still going to try.”

“Huh?? Kyou, wait-!”

A TWACK sound was heard, followed by a thud and a loud pained groan.

“OW, FUCK!”

“I tried to warn you, Kyou! This is a metal door!”

“Shut the fuck up, Shittyshima!”

“Oh fuck you, Crappytani.”

“Lame.”

“Right back at you and your lameass attempt to offend me.”

Both boys fell into silence afterwards, the only sound being their own scowls and growls. 

Being pushed into this smelly and stuffy janitor’s closet room with his crush was really not how Terushima planned to spend the rest of his day after a really tiring practice session.

Terushima decided to rest his back against what he assumed was a wall filled with broom sticks. It was uncomfortable, but anything seemed better than to be into Kyoutani’s space right now. He still felt bad for what he did. He felt so bad, the pressure of that negative feeling was too much to handle.

Terushima was the first to break the silence between them.

“Uh, Kyou, listen..”

“What?” there was a defensive tone on Kyoutani’s voice, and Terushima hated that he was the origin of it.

“Just let me, okay? I want to apologise. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

Silence. Panic.

“B-but I really meant what I said. About liking you, I mean. I kinda freaked out, because you wouldn’t even give me a chance and I never felt anything like this before, and-”

“You’re rambling, Terushima.”

“Uh, right, I am, yeah.”

“So you weren’t really being a jerk and playing around with me?”

“I was serious when I asked you to come with me for the dentist. And I am very serious about liking you. I just can’t help being so open like the way I do...”

More silence. But this time Terushima doesn’t try to fill it with his words. He isn’t sure what to say anymore.

“I still think you’re a good guy.” Kyoutani fills the silence with his quiet voice, and Terushima let’s out a breath he had been holding for who knows how long.

“Just extremely gross whenever you’re surrounded by people. Like, you have to be this different person to amuse everyone.” Kyoutani finishes, unable to see the other teen’s reaction for his blunt words.

“Ah, I just... Dunno... My brain just runs at full speed and my mouth flies open, I guess.” Terushima admits, messing with his golden locks and the crisp hair in his undercut. 

“You’re not like that when we hang out. You’re… yourself.” Kyoutani adds, and it hits right into Terushima’s core.

Another long stretch of silence falls between them. The kind that has Terushima wonder what he should say next. 

“When’s your appointment?”

“Uh?”

“Your dentist appointment. When is it?”

“Oh, uh, I haven’t called them, yet.” Terushima admitted sheepishly. Between what happened and volleyball practice, he really didn’t find the time to take care of himself. 

He swears he heard Kyoutani laugh incredulously and wished there was some sort of light in this room, because he wanted to see Kyoutani’s expression.

“Okay, dumbass. Let me know when you do. I’d hate to let you go there and cry all by yourself on the dentist’s table.”

Terushima blinked. Did Kyoutani just teased him?!

“Th-that’s not true! I’d never cry over something stupid like that!!”

More laughter. Terushima is kinda glad that it’s dark, because he is sure he is blushing beet red right now. Mostly because that deep rough laugh is doing things to Terushima.

“I didn’t know you could make jokes, Kyou.” Terushima speaks up with a pout when the other teen’s laughter dies out a bit.

“That’s because you don’t know me.” As Kyoutani says matter of factly, Terushima swears he can visualize the blonde’s mannerisms perfectly: arms crossed over his chest with a shrug to emphasis his words.

“I want to.” 

Terushima isn’t sure how it happened, but it did happen. A warm presence was in front of him, warm hands were on either side of his head and lips touched his. 

Once again, he is glad that it’s dark in the closet. He must be a blushing mess by now. Argh, how can one single person make him lose his cool like that?

-  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Things have been normal in the gym. Their practice wasn’t as weird or held a knife cutting type of tension, but Terushima didn’t change either. He still kept goofing around, joking and throwing lewd comments. Kyoutani continued being his usual grumpy self, only indulging in conversations that were related to volleyball and feedback on improvements.

Well, Terushima had to admit something changed between him and Kyoutani. Like an understanding after the talk they had in the janitor’s locker room. And the kiss. 

Terushima had been a bit mindful of the kind of comments he let out when near Kyoutani. The kind that would strongly suggest Terushima to indulge in any kind of sexual activity with someone right after confessing to Kyoutani. He wasn’t a jerk, or so he had been told. He certainly didn’t want to be branded as one.

Some of their teammates sounded relieved, somehow. Still, whenever someone retorted to those comments, Terushima was unable to resist and start a battle to see who had the dirtiest of minds. It was a game he couldn’t stop playing.

-  
Terushima spent another night wide awake. Only this time, he couldn’t get out to go play some volleyball with his favorite grumpy blonde. 

If he left the dorm room, he would be by himself. Because one could only go so far with little sleep. That was Kyoutani’s case, who didn’t sneak into the gym that night. He was in his spot by the wall, breathing evenly under his futon. 

Terushima decided to try and catch some sleep, because he already memorized everything he could get from staring at the back of Kyoutani’s head. He couldn’t get anymore details from a fully covered body.

He gives up trying to imagine Kyoutani’s form under the blanket and stares at the wall, thoroughly reminded of how alone he is in a room full of sleeping teens.

He also wonders what they are now. Friends? They kissed. Awkwardly, but they kissed. Each one kissed on their own initiative. Unless Terushima is going crazy and imagined Kyoutani kissing him in the dark closet.

He realises they never really talked about it.  
-  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you ever sleep?”

Terushima wanted to laugh at that question. Anyone who bothered to get to know him a little bit always picked that up from him. He wonders what gave it away. The sleeping pills? The fact that he is applying makeup of the same shade as his skin color to cover up the bags under his eyes? Maybe it’s just the way he is constantly yawning or how his eyes drop when everyone stops and aren’t doing anything? Perhaps how he is always agitated and seeking some sort of grip to keep his brain functioning? Or maybe it’s how he is constantly tossing around in his futon.

“Yeah, I sleep. Sort of.” Terushima doesn’t bother hiding, because he trusts the teen next to him, who is currently applying his own choice of makeup. This is a ritual the two of them started right off the first week, always being the last ones to leave the changing rooms.

“Yeah?” it’s an open question that gives space to talk. 

Terushima shrugs again, studying his own handiwork on his eyes. “Yeah. It’s cool, though. I get enough sleep to get through the day.”

He sees Kyoutani’s gaze on him through the mirror. He looks like he wants to ask Terushima something, but decides to store away his makeup set instead.

 

-  
Terushima got his appointment in a nearby clinic on a day off of practice. His face didn’t hurt as much, and the empty spot of his missing tooth didn’t seem like it was going to swell, but who cares? Terushima was going out with Kyoutani. He planned to use this as an opportunity to get a date out of the deal. 

They had been getting to know each other a bit more before, during, in between breaks and after practice. Kyoutani still scoffs and groans in dismay at the way Terushima describes handjobs graphically, and Terushima still gets called out for spacing out and staring too much.

But Terushima is safe to call themselves friends, now. He thinks? No, overthinking won’t do for Terushima. He decides that they are currently friends and is determined on applying the boy into the friend. Terushima high fives himself for his own pun.

He let Kyoutani know the night before, and just as promised was told he would come along. Terushima nearly bounced off his own shoes when he saw Kyoutani join him by the outside gates.

“Kyou! Are you ready?” Terushima grinned wide and bright, keeping his own hands deep inside his pockets to prevent himself from doing silly things. Like holding hands.

“Yeah. Lead the way.” the look Kyoutani shot at the other blonde as he spoke held a visible confusion “You’re rather happy to go, aren’t you, Teru?”

Terushima had a skip to his walk and he really didn’t bother hiding it. “Nah, just really, really nervous, Kyou!” 

“Don’t you mean scared?” the smirk on Kyoutani’s face does terrible things to Terushima’s inner self. The sort of things that makes him cover dirty thoughts with goofiness “Hah! Terushima Yuuji is not afraid of anything!”

“Except dentists.”

“Kyou! Gosh, you’re such a jerk when you want to be.”

More snickering and Terushima feels in heaven.

-

“Let’s go to this place.” Terushima points at the ice cream board of a coffee shop as he tries to speak through an overly numb tongue, glad that he can make words right for Kyoutani to understand.

He thinks on how uncool he sounds right now. But he guesses it’s his own fault for demanding so many shots of anesthetics to be mentally ready for a simple removal of a very small cavity. He had come just for a check up, letting a deep sigh upon learning that his lost tooth would not cause him pain. Terushima was not ready to find out that he had one plaque which would cause trouble if not repaired as soon as possible. 

So, with a lot of syringes piercing his gums and many glances towards the blonde who came to accompany him, Terushima survived, somehow. 

Now he just wants ice to get the feeling back into his mouth. Terushima figures if he’s going to trick Kyoutani into a date, this would have to be the way. “Do you want something? I’ll pay.”

Terushima offers, struggling with a tongue and a piercing stud he knows is there, but can’t feel it. What a creepy sensation.

He watches Kyoutani shrug with his usual whatever attitude. Terushima stares long enough to the point Kyoutani just gives up and grumbles “Fine… I’ll have what you’re having.” which makes Terushima grin (or try to with a numb face) in triumph. 

And that is how the two teens end up sitting on a table in a coffee shop having ice cream together.

It’s… interesting, in Kyoutani’s opinion.

Terushima puts his tongue to work whenever he knows Kyoutani is watching, his piercing leaving trail marks over the melting cream. Whenever Kyoutani averts his gaze from the provoking scene, Terushima’s feet reach other to tap the other teen’s feet. This action makes Kyoutani look back again only to regret it. Terushima’s stories about how he can roll his tongue around are not bullshit, after all.

Terushima never thought he could fall head over heels more than once, and yet here he was, going through another heart warming sight of an adorable grumpy guy who stole his heart. He is reminded of how much he likes the blushes decorating Kyoutani’s face.

But Terushima likes if even more when Kyoutani grows irritated and bold. Like now. Kyoutani opens his mouth wide and takes a mouthful of his own ice cream to suck in a long drag of his lips, deep golden eyes daring and burning right into Terushima’s own.

While Kyoutani’s fighting a brain freeze, Terushima was praying for any ancient deity to keep his poor soul safely tucked in his body and his dick from ripping out of his pants.

Soon enough, there is no more ice cream and Terushima is glad that he can feel his tongue and make sense again “Well, that was something.”

The comment made Kyoutani look at a random spot past Terushima’s form, making him scoff “If you’re done being gross, let’s go do something else.”

Terushima smelled an opportunity. He could see Kyoutani tense up, and imagined if was because Terushima’s thoughts were probably being exposed by a visible thought bubble hovering over his head.

“We have a free day, Kyou~” Terushima says the obvious, slouching on his own hands with elbows supporting his weight on the table. Kyoutani says nothing, but his expression speaks for him. It screams of ‘What the fuck is your oh-so brilliant brain planning, this time?’

“Maybe we should take this chance and, I don’t know… go out?” Terushima pretends to be studying his own nails, but he is really just keeping his own nervousness as far away as possible. 

“We are outside.” Kyoutani says weakly, the kind of tone that makes Terushima want to hold that fucking dork close and kiss him all over “You know what I mean, Kyoutani Kentarou.” the tone and the use of a full name has Kyoutani shiver visibly. 

“We kissed.” Terushima reminds, watching Kyoutani tense up at their shared secret experience. “And we get along quite fine, in my opinion. I think dating only makes sense, Kyou. In fact, what we are doing right now…”

He pauses to motion the coffee shop and themselves “..can be considered a date, you know?” 

Terushima resists the urge to jump and dance. He knew Kyoutani was going to say yes through his body language even before he opened his mouth.

Kyoutani always drops his shoulders in a submissive manner and sighs with an irritated tone before succumbing and agreeing to whatever is wanted from him.

“Gosh, you’re annoying. Fine, we’ll date just to shut you up.”

“Sweet! You won’t regret it, Kyou!”

“But we won’t waste the whole day dating around. I want to practice some more spiking, you know?”

That gives Terushima an idea as he leans half of his body on the table again “What if our date is to be spent on the gym, hm?”

“In that case, I guess it’s okay..” Kyoutani tries to act like he is not impressed, but Terushima knows that glint in his sharp eyes.

-  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Terushima is happy. He didn’t think happiness could exist in the form of such simple mundane things, but here he is, happy.

Playing his favorite sport with his favorite person in a gym all for themselves (they chose to not disturb the other teammates in the other gym for obvious reasons).

Even though there is a lot of failed attempts at tossing and spiking, the ones they manage to get right is enough to get both teens pumped up and excited.

Perhaps a bit too excited, because Terushima is stepping into uncharted terrain now.

A hand to the lower back. A peck on the lips. A smack on the ass. That last one earned Terushima a ball to the face.

And a bloody nose. To which Kyoutani apologised for while Terushima held a nosebleed up. Terushima was ready to complain, but having Kyoutani be the one to hold his hand made Terushima forget he was annoyed in the first place. 

They continued to play with their usual enthusiasm for their favorite sport, practicing their trademark attack or try out new moves. Of course there was a lot more kisses and touches thrown here and there. So many that Kyoutani almost accepted them to be part of his daily life. They feel nice, he thinks.

Still, he can’t let Terushima know that, or he won’t leave the poor boy alone a single second!

-  
Terushima finds himself sprawled on the floor, head resting next to Kyoutani’s shoe. He wonders how much time passed since they started training. It’s still day out there, but Terushima is more concerned in getting enough energy to move and rest properly by Kyoutani’s side. He grins at the blonde who is also puffing out air from exhaustion. “Yo.”

“Sup?”

“Hmm, nothing much. Just lying besides my boyfriend.”

That had Kyoutani groan, but he didn’t argue against the new label on their relationship “You’re a fucking dork, you know that?”

“Yeah.” Terushima grins. He moves his aching body again, despite the protesting burn surging from his muscles and sprawls himself on half of Kyoutani’s body. There is a hand pushing at Terushima’s shoulder with no real force in it “What are you doing?”

“Just wanna kiss ya.” Terushima grins, letting himself so limp and heavier to make it hard for the other teen to pull away with just one hand. Not like Kyoutani was trying to get away. In fact, he was the one to lean forward and close the short distance between their lips this time. 

Terushima just sighed and tilted his head to slot their mouths together, bringing a hand up to cup the other blonde’s cheek in his warm palm. Terushima grinned against his lips when he felt that hand grip on his shoulder instead of pushing it away.

With newfound determination, Terushima rolled his tongue over Kyoutani’s bottom lip to purposely drag his stud over plump flesh. He had slowly leaned over, now fully on top of Kyoutani’s form with both hands on each side of his head.

The noises Terushima was getting out of the blonde were music to his ears. Little sighs against his lips and deep groans from the back of his throat. It only made Terushima deepen the kiss and search for Kyoutani’s tongue with his own.

Hands were roaming by now. Terushima was having the time of his life with running his calloused fingers over cropped but incredibly soft hair. He was loving the feel of Kyoutani’s rough and curious hands on either his shoulders, neck or hair. Anywhere Kyoutani touched was sure to melt the Johzenji captain.

Terushima felt a light tug that caused their lips to part and curiously opened his eyes. “Those gross stories you enjoy telling everyone. Are they real?”

The question made Terushima blink in confusion as he tilted his head “Uh, yeah. Why?” he asked cautiously, watching the blonde under him fidget a bit. “Show me.”

Terushima.exe has crashed. Did he just got the okay signal for…?

“Uh..”

“What? You’re suddenly a fucking virgin?” the annoyed voice snapped Terushima right out of his brain freeze, and those words made him wonder about Kyoutani’s own private life.

“Are you?”

Silence. Kyoutani was obviously taken aback by the sudden question. Terushima could also feel him grow tense. “I’ll be really careful, Kyou.” he promises, hoping it will reassure Kyoutani.

“I don’t need you to treat me like a girl.” Kyoutani growls defensively, which makes Terushima roll his eyes at the remark. “Really? Kyou, it’s okay to be nervous. I was a mess in my first time.”

His words somehow made Kyoutani relax just a bit as his eyes softened “Did you enjoy it?”

Terushima clicks his tongue at the question, which triggered memories of his first time. He nods his head at nothing in particular “I’ll be honest with you, Kyou. It was horrible. I was nervous, did a lot of mistakes and came too soon.”

Terushima laughed a bit at Kyoutani’s expression of pure disdain. “But it got better. I got better, y’know?” he continued, making a show of swirling his tongue around his own thumb. Kyoutani just rolled his eyes, but appeared to be convinced.

“And I can show you, if you want. We’ll go as slow or as fast you wanna, Kyoutani.” he says softly, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek. Terushima loves the blush decorating the other blonde’s face and nose and cannot resist leaning down for another kiss.

“Whatever, just fucking show me how that stud feels.” Kyoutani growls against Terushima’s lips, obviously fighting off his own nerves with false bravado. 

Terushima can only comply to his wishes as he gets up “Okay, okay.” he laughs, feeling both excited and happy as he yanks Kyoutani off the floor and on his feet. “I know the perfect place to fuck.” 

-

“Really, the storage room?” was what Terushima heard from behind as the door shuts close. He turns around to face the other faux blonde and grins at him in a way that promises trouble. His hands also removed the objects he insisted in getting from their room before coming here: lube and condoms.

“This is the perfect place to have sex. Plenty of hiding spots in case someone comes in.” Terushima explains matter of factly, expecting the blank stare from Kyoutani “Wow, is that what you do when you wander around at night? Look for hidden spots?”

Terushima shrugged with a knowing smile, cutting the space between them with purposeful steps “I guess so. But you know I spend most of my night time around you.” he uses their relatively similar height to his advantage and rubs their noses together. It gets the desired effect as Kyoutani scoffs embarrassedly and just smacks their lips together after grumbling “You fuckin’ sap.”

Terushima wastes no time in diving his tongue in and present the metal bead over Kyoutani’s mouth. His hands wander to much bolder terrain, testing just how much he is allowed to touch. 

He is thankful for Kyoutani’s choice of wearing blue sweatpants, since they are easier to slip a hand inside. He can feel Kyoutani do the same thing to him and grins against his mouth. His hands grope over firm flesh in a way that causes their bodies to press closer to each other. The movement causes an increase in body heat and a delicious gasping sound out of Kyoutani. 

Terushima grinds their hips together, drowning himself in all the sounds he is getting out of his lover. Terushima barely registers that he might be a little hooked on this guy. 

The moment Kyoutani’s mouth is free, he curses in a breathless gasp, relying entirely on the wall behind him to support his weight as Terushima does what he pleases. Terushima’s tongue is trailing over Kyoutani’s toned neck, dragging the stud over the lines of his muscles before closing teeth over skin. 

Terushima comments on how nice Kyoutani smells and sucks a few hickeys on his skin. It’s getting hotter by each passing minute and shirts are gone. Terushima takes his time admiring Kyoutani’s built and rising chest. His hands travel up and down, memorizing the way it feels under his warm palms. Terushima feels goosebumps forming when Kyoutani does the same thing to him. It’s doing things to Terushima, having the reason of his demise to touch him with as much fervour and desire as he is.

Terushima knows the other blonde is impatient and needy. His hips are jerking against his and he is demanding more. “Come on… is this supposed to take so long?”

That caused Terushima to giggle, which in turn made Kyoutani tense and glare. He kisses Kyoutani reassuringly and grinds against him for added pleasure “I just really want you to enjoy yourself, love.”

Kyoutani tensed again, and his face got redder “D-don’t fucking say that!”

“Say what, love?” Terushima grins mischievously, taking a smack to his arm for his teasing. 

“You know what I’m talking about, you fuck.” Kyoutani growls impatiently, seeking out more of that nice friction from rubbing their clothed boners together. 

Terushima swears his heart will explode with how much fucking adorable his boyfriend is. He gets back to work, though. With tongue itching to be used, Terushima licks short trails down Kyoutani’s torso, eyes watching for every and littlest reaction he gets out of him.

Terushima purposely presses his stud over Kyoutani’s belly button and makes sure he can feel it drag down to his navel. Terushima wonders how much can Kyoutani take with the way his hands are gripping on his shoulders for support and how ragged his voice sounds.

It’s Terushima’s time to groan when pants are finally down and Kyoutani’s manhood springs out of it’s confines and stands proudly. “Oh, wow. I wanna kiss it so bad.”

“Why don’t you?” Kyoutani manages to speak through his hard breathing and reaches over to stroke Terushima’s hair invitingly. “Show me how you do it.” 

Terushima’s heart fucking skipped a beat at the request. “Sure, baby. Anything you want.” He sticks his tongue out to make a show of his piercing then pulls it back into his mouth to plant a soft kiss over the leaking tip in front of him.

With eyes on Kyoutani’s face, Terushima watched closely as he opened his mouth and took half of his lover’s girth without warning, giving it a good long suck accompanied with a tongue pressed over pulsing flesh. “Holy fuck! T-teru, fuck!” Kyoutani’s mouth dropped almost immediately and his knees buckled under his own weight as his voice broke into a surprised moan.

Terushima loved the sounds Kyoutani was making and worked extra hard on his blowjob. “D-damn, that’s good. So fucking g-good.” He held Kyoutani’s balls into one hand and used the other to hold his straining member in place to be able to lick it properly. “Teru, oh fuck Teru, you weren’t- ahh~ you weren’t making shit up.” Terushima knew this was too much and Kyoutani wouldn’t last, but he loved the taste, loved the sounds and loved how Kyoutani already looked so wrecked.

Terushima’s stud dragged over pulsing veins as he tried to wrap his tongue around Kyoutani’s cock. “Ohhhh, fuck! I think I’m gonna come!” He never stopped applying pressure right under the triangle section of his lover’s member and over the leaking tip with merciless laps. 

He watched everything. The way Kyoutani’s eyes shut close and his eyebrows furrowed together, the way his chest heaved as his broken moans cut through, the way his entire body quivered over his sudden climax, the way he tasted. The way he called Terushima’s name.

Terushima tried to memorize the delicious sight, enjoying how he was the one to cause Kyoutani to become so vulnerable like this and be allowed to see it. Kyoutani was a cursing mess as he ranted about how mind blowing that was. 

Terushima quickly rised to his feet and held his lover close to him, pressing their mouths together in a deep but short kiss. “That tastes fucking weird.”

It made Terushima laugh and try and kiss Kyoutani again “Hey, it’s your own come!” he got a hand to his face and licked the palm instead, watching as Kyoutani groaned in disdain and gave in “Whatever. Still weird.” he complains as Terushima presses kiss after kiss on his lips. “Is it a good kind of weird?” he asks, earning a nod from his lover.

Terushima could feel Kyoutani extremely relaxed in his arms, but he still nudged him to get his attention “So, wanna try giving me a blowjob? I’m still kinda hard.” he presses his own boner closer to make a point as he speaks and is amazed at how compliant Kyoutani actually is with his request “Yeah, sure. It’s only fair, right?”

Terushima swears his heart skipped a beat for the uptenth time that day. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the way I finished this *sweats* I know there are a lot of plot holes enough to create a new blackhole. I kinda ran out of stuff to write for this one, because I suddenly started a new one full of kinks.... Hope you enjoyed nonetheless :3


End file.
